Candy's Lament
by The Green Locket
Summary: 10 years after the events of gravity falls, this story takes candy center stage on her journey back to her hometown with an unlikely companion
1. Chapter 1

Candy's Lament

Chapter 1

10 years after the events of gravity falls...

Candy sat at her desk in the empty lab and thought to herself. She had become quite mature over the years, with her short

black hair and shining spectacles. Around her lay what long hard years of study and school had gotten for her. Turns out it was she

had become rather successful for she was in her lab and on all sides lay robots with varying uses and descriptions. In front of,

on the desk lay a little device that resembled the old game boys, with the exception that it was sea foam green and had arms and legs.

As she flipped it over onto its back, it revealed the letters BMO painted on the side. She pressed a little blue button on the front

and the screen popped on and a little green face and smile greeted her as it played her voice backed to her saying, "Hello my name is

BMO, do you want to play video games." Candy then grinned as her creation became animated. It was made for her nephew for his birthday

but unknown to her at the moment, he was never to receive the gift. She then glanced up at the clock on the wall and to her surprise

it was a quarter past two. She as always had become absorbed in her work. So she decides to turn of the toy and put it in her bag

as she shuts down the lab, turns of the lights, and closes the door behind her that read "Candy Chiu, Robotics"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Candy walked into her apartment and was met with the strange aroma of a mixture of metal and fruit. She sets the toy on her table

and walks to her fridge. She comes back to the ding room, a beer in hand and looked around at her decor. It was sparce mostly bookshelves

and plants, but she had a shelf with a few pictures. She walks over to it and picks up a framed Polaroid of her with two friends she

half remembers. The one in the middle was sporting skinny jeans, a vibrant sweater with a shooting star stitched to the front, and

a huge smile. And on the left was a large girl with a t-shirt, shorts, and a pony tale. in the corner of the frame she could make out

the familiar image of the Mystery Shack. Feeling nostalgic she sat on her couch and dialed her mother.

"Hi Sweety," says a sweet voice, "its been so long."

"Hi mom, i was wondering how you have been," she says.

"Oh how sweet, we are just great, you should come and visit," her mother says, " we would love to see you"

"You know mom, i think i might just take you up on that."

"Bye sweetie"

So throwing caution to the wind she packed her things, got her project of the table, put BMO in her bag, called in to use some of her

vacation days, and got into her jeep. But before she started the car she ran back inside and took the photo out of its frame.

When she got to her car she heard a noise coming from her bag. She opened it up and saw the machine was turned on all on its own.

"Hi my name is BMO, nice to meet you Candy"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the statement candy had the expected reaction...

locking herself outside the car and freaking out. She slid down the door and started screaming bloody murder

while the robot made pleading comments from inside the locked vehicle. After about half an hour Candy collected

herself and picture in hand she stood up to face the machine. As should stood up she heard incoherent babbles

coming from inside the car. She approached and came upon the site of BMO curled up whimpering on the seat.

"I haven't seen anything this weird since Oregon," she thought as she looked puzzlingly at the scene.

She then opened the door and looked at BMO, who looked back with a longing expression om its screen. She then

picked the little one up and held it close to her as it kept weeping and muttering, "im sorry," over and

over again into her shoulder. When it finally calmed down she looked at it and asked the question burning

in her mind.

"What exactly are you..."

"I am BMO" it said, "I woke up in that bag."

"Well what were you doing before you woke up," Candy said.

"I don't know, i can't remember anything before that." BMO said

" Wha-what i mean this is, fuck,"

"What does that mean," It said

"oh, nothing!" She said, " You really are helpless aren't you' i guess i better take you with me."

"Yay," it said.

So she went around the car, sat down behind the wheel, and put BMO in her lap. Then after smiling at the machine she

set off on her journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Candy pulled into a gas station shortly after she exited Florida in order to get a refill on gas. When she pulled in she looked down

and saw a sleeping BMO in her lap. She quietly set it onto the passenger and trying not to wake it exited the car. But as she was

going to walk into the mini mart she heard a light tapping on the window. She turned around and saw the figure of the machine trying

its hardest attempt to get her attention. She gave a slight sigh and went to answer it.

"Don't go," it said.

"Okay but you have to be quiet," Candy replied

BMO then gave her a smile and nodded. She slid him into her pack so he could see out the slap and went to make her purchase. When she

went in she motioned to the man at the counter and said, " I'll have fifty on three," he then nodded and went to his register but

when he went back to face her he say the toy crawling out of her pack.

"What the fuck is that," he screamed.

"Hi my name is B-," it was cut off for the man had grabbed the little thing and thrown it across the mini mart. As he hit one of the

snack shelves it let out a little yelp and started crying. Candy fueled with rage she punched the cashier square in the face, grabbed

BMO, and ran out to her car. She yanked out the fuel pump and drove off. When she was a few blocks away she looked to see and to her

relief her gas was filled to 75% before she left. BMO then crawled onto her lap as she was driving and snuggled close to her before

falling asleep.

A couple hours later she pulled over and grabbed a beer out a cooler in the bed of her jeep. Before falling asleep she was meet with

the robot nuzzling in next to her.

"How did you get back here," she asked.

"I climbed through the back window," it said.

They layed there a while dowsing until BMO asked, "Candy what do you think about the stars in the sky."

"I've always loved looking at theme they make me think anything is possible." she replied.

'I think the stars are nice," BMO said.

And they stared up at the stars through the gate of her jeep until they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning found candy driving into Louisiana with BMO sleeping on the seat next to her. She looked at the sigh stating the new

change and was reminded of the person in the photo and how they lived about a half mile detour to the north. She looked ahead at the

on-ramp, down at her picture, and then back at the on-ramp. she drove over the two lanes and exited off of her path. The honking of the

cars woke the figure next to her who then asked, What's happening."

"Nothing were going to see an old friend of mine," Candy replied.

"Can I meet them," BMO said the eyes on the screen widening

"I don't know we will see."

So another session of driving brought them upon a house that seemed to radiate more a feeling of welcome that all the other seemingly

identical ones to the sides of it were simply lacking. She got out of the car and picked up the little machine. The house itself was

fairly small being only one story and boxed in on all sides. But it did not evoke a feeling of shabbiness but rather a cozy feeling

which was matched twice over when the person who came to the door gave on look at her and envelope candy in a huge hug.

"CANDY," said Mabel, "I haven't seen you in years, come in!."

A little startled by the energetic welcome she gladly complied and stepped in the house. Inside the walls were plastered with

photographs of Mabel and some other people she vaguely remembered.

"Do you still go to school around here," candy asked. Mabel had been attending a photography school for the past five years and hasn't

seen candy for much of that time.

"Yeah i just started back up again for the new semester," she replied closing the door behind her. " By the way what is that you're

holding," she asked for BMO was now looking at Mabel with a kind gaze.

"Oh it's just-,"

"My name is BMO," it interrupted.

"Well aren't you just adorable," she said. BMO then simple smiled. After a long chat between the two friends about the last years Candy

stood up and said she should be on her way.

"Hey before you go, can i talk to you alone for a sec," Mable asked. Candy set her bag down which BMO sat on an looked around staring

wide eyed at all the pictures she had taken.

"I've seen the way you look at it," Mable said, "You can't replace James with that toy."

Candy stunned just stood there and looked coldly at Mable. "How dare you," she exclaimed, " Why the hell would you talk about James to

me, you never even met him." Flustered she ran out BMO with her and after she tossed BMO in the car she muttered out a, "Fuck you."

Leaving Mabel to just stand motionless in the doorway hand outstretched. But she was gone.


End file.
